Ice Cream
by The Mad Traveler
Summary: "The windows were rolled down 'cause it was as hot as hell, and the music was loud, and Dean loved Jo more than ever." A sweet Chestervelle one-shot. Rated T for mild language.


**AN: I just wanted to do a cute and fluffy one-shot for Chestervelle…. at 12:50 AM…. Yeah, so I've been having feels and I know I have a ton of multi chapters going on now, but I don't want to write about any of them right now. So yeah. I'm shooting for happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not Supernatural, not the song (Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon). I'm just here for fun.**

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes at Jo Harvelle singing along to REO Speedwagon at the top of her lungs in the passenger seat of his car. Despite this, he was happier than he had been in a very long time.

It wasn't quite summer (but Georgia was sure as hell making a go of pretending to be) and it seemed like "summertime" loved Jo just as much as Dean did. She had a glow that was new, and the sun made her hair shine more than usual. Her eyes had a new sparkle to them and she laughed a lot more.

Her smile was radiant and she glanced over at him. He started laughing with her, caught up in her pure joy.

The windows were rolled down 'cause it was as hot as hell, and the music was loud, and Dean loved Jo more than ever. He smiled at her before softly singing along. This, of course, cause Jo to sing even louder and nudge him to sing louder while they flew down the backroads of a small Georgia town.

 _ **'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

 _ **I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

 _ **And if I have to crawl upon the floor**_

 _ **Come crashing through your door**_

 _ **Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

The song ended, and Dean turned down the radio. "It has to be over a hundred degrees," Dean complained.

"Yeah," Jo agreed, still breathless from laughing so hard.

"This is ridiculous! It's only May! Early May! Do people actually live out here in this?!" The air was hot and humid and it was a big difference from what he preferred.

"Yeah, Deano. People live here. You know what some of them do to cool off?" she asked teasingly.

"Mmh?"

"Ice cream," she answered triumphantly.

"Ice cream?" Dean asked, knowing damn well that she wanted ice cream.

"Yeah, you know? Cold? Creamy? Delicious?"

"I know what ice cream is, Harvelle."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Jo laughed at him again, and he just rolled his eyes. "So, do you want to keep driving around or do you want to actually drive into the town and go get some damn ice cream?" Jo asked him sarcastically.

He was about to say something sarcastic and witty, but he looked over at her smiling hopefully and realized that she was actually unsure of what his answer would be. As if he wasn't completely and hopelessly in love with her. As if he wouldn't do anything to make her smile. With a boyish grin he answered, "Ice cream. Definitely."

She smiled at him and he knew he'd made the right choice. He grinned and kept driving to find the way into town.

A thought crept back into his mind: how did she not know that he'd say ice cream? Sure he'd never been much of a dating person, but Jo was different. She had to know that by now.

He'd opened up completely to her not long after he'd sold his soul. He had thought she would turn away when she found out, but she hadn't. Yeah, she'd broken down when she found out he only had a year. She was hell bent on saving him. After that, she started hunting with the brothers. Sam was pleased that Dean had opened up to her and that he had someone else to convince Dean that they could save him from hell.

Jo was a better hunter than Dean had expected. She reminded him that she grew up surrounded by hunters, so of course she knew most of the lore and how to defend herself. She was definitely a natural.

Yeah, she'd been a little upset when they met Lisa, but he'd told her outright that Lisa hadn't been the one for him.

That's when it hit him.

He hadn't told her that he loved her.

Suddenly the thought wasn't as scary as he thought it would have been. He was gonna tell her. He only had a few weeks left, so he was gonna tell her as soon as he could.

"Ooh! There! There," Jo told him. She was grinning triumphantly at having found the little ice cream parlor. It was busy, but not too busy. They parked and got out of the impala and Dean smiled proudly to himself when he noticed several people admiring his car. Jo grabbed his hand and led him into the small shop. The young woman behind the counter looked up when the bell above the door rang. She smiled sweetly at Dean, but then noticed Jo's fingers interlocked with his. He almost laughed as she studied how close they were together, and tried to hide her disappointment.

Jo leaned against Dean's arm and smiled up at him and he knew that she'd noted the girl at the counter and the way she'd looked at him, so to reassure her Dean pressed his lips against hers softly and quickly.

They stepped up when it was their turn to order. Dean ordered vanilla and Jo ordered strawberry, both a single scoop in a cake cone. They paid for their treats and walked outside to sit on the bench.

"Hey, Jo," Dean said between bites.

"Mmh?" She tried to answer, despite her mouth being full.

"I- I- uh…" he stammered.

This got her attention. Dean Winchester stammering? She turned to fully face him, concern written across her face. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "I'm in love with you," he said softly.

Her shocked expression made him even more nervous. He was scared that she didn't feel the same. What if she didn't? What if he had been wrong? This had been a bad idea. He should've just-

He was cut off by her mouth being pressed to his. He could taste the strawberry ice cream on her lips. A small breeze blew around them as they pulled apart, and it seemed to played with her hair.

"I love you, too." Her voice was soft, and he could see the tears in her eyes when she remembered that he only had a few weeks left to live. She pushed away the sadness and the fear and she licked the melting parts of her strawberry ice cream cone and she smiled brightly at Dean Winchester and she told him she loved him again and that she always would.

Dean Winchester smiled down at the blonde by his side and for the first time in over a year, he had hope.


End file.
